phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured "Did You Know...?" (which began on July 2, 2011), DYKs are nominated ahead of time. List the DYK(s) you are nominating here. Enter each DYK on a new line, using this format: :: # your DYK nomination Adding the name of the person making the nominationis optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Nominated by User:your name Add new DYK to the bottom of the list. Any DYKs that are added higher in the list, such as to get the DYKs added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. No more than two DYKs may be nominated by a user in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. DYKs will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first six used per month. If there are less than six DYKs in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations or choose to run the vote with fewer choices and only one poll. "Did You Know...?" nominations # ...that Perry the Platypus is the only character, aside from Phineas and Ferb themselves, to appear in every episode of the series so far? Nominated by PerryPlatypusFan # ...that due to copyright issues, in Disney Channel Asia (in Malay, Indonesian, Thai, Cantonese and Chinese dubs) the songs are not dubbed until two years after the episode release, thus in that regions, an episode premieres with the songs undubbed, and two years later the episode is re-aired with the songs in the corresponding language? Nominated by Gabo 200 # ...a shadow that resembles Perry the Platypus can be seen on the back of a car in another Disney Channel series named "Fish Hooks"? Nominated by PerryPlatypusFan # Phineas and Ferb refrence the episode 'Summer Belongs to You' in the episode ' Swiss Family Phineas', when Candace said "Or why didnt you just build a giant slingshot and shoot us back to the mainland?!" and Phineas answers, "Not bad. Mind if we use that someday?" - They do use that to shoot their paper plane back to Danville. Nominated by PerryPet # In season 3, Isabella's Fireside Girl uniform only appears in 5 episodes: "The Great Indoors", "Agent Doof", "Ferb TV", "Buford Confidential" (even though it's on a newspaper), and "Phineas's Birthday Clip-o-Rama!" (even though it's in a clip). Nominated by User:Happy2432 # In Misperceived Monotreme Phineas's idea of a liquid nitrogen room would be fatal because liquid nitrogen releases nitrogen and inhaling it would result in hypoxia (an inadequate oxygen supply to the blood) Nominated by TDR97 Recent nominations Used for August 2012's voting: # ......that in The Philippine version of Phineas and Ferb, there are so many words and phrases that had to be kept in English because of the fact that some words were too hard to translate into Tagalog (Philippine's official language)? Some examples are: Drfitwood (Lake Nose Monster) , Perry The Platypus, Puns and Inconvenieny (Summer Belongs to You!) , Pencil Neck (Run Away Runway) , Haunted House (One Good Scare Oughta Do It!) , Title Sequence (Phineas and Ferb's Theme) , Roller Skates (Crack That Whip!) , Soccer,Football,Brit,Yank,Nostrils,Vitamin C (My Fair Goalie), Mummy (Are You My Mummy?) , Bully, Nerd, Out, Peace! Lakenose Monster, Puppet, and more. Nominated by Brian1236 # Baljeet has shown to have a crush on Isabella at least 2 times Nominated by 71.209.84.79 # That the hair color and size accordance of Phineas and Ferb make them similar to Mario and Luigi. Nominated by Luigirifthero # ... that all of the songs are in English in the Tawainese version of the show? Nominated by Chortles Master1029 # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name Used for July 2012's voting: # ....that everytime the episode "What Do it Do?" appears, the episode "Atlantis" always naturally follows because of time schedule? Nominated by Brian1236 00:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) # Phineas said that Candace is important to he and Ferb. But, Candace thinks Linda is the important things to Phineas and Ferb. Maybe he just love his relationship to Candace than Linda. Nominated by Fae the biggest fan123 # ... that Baljeet avoids contractions, not because of his accent, but because he has a phobia of contractions? Nominated by Missyt44 # ...that Isabella's name in the Arabic dub is "كاميلا", which is the equivalent to "Camilla" in English? Nominated by Gabo 200 #...that as of 2011, every Phineas and Ferb DVD (except for A Very Perry Christmas) has gotten a PG rating in Canada? Nominated by Phin68 Used for June 2012's voting: # ...that "Dangeraffe" (as in the bad guy character portrayed by Candace in The Beak), like "Banga-ru", is a portamentau of the words "danger" and "giraffe"? Nominated by Mouseinphilly # ...that actually i don't know Meapless in Seattle is episode 40 and the preceeds is 38 and from 1 to 37 Episode that didn't mention? Nominated by Fae the biggest fan123 # ...that in the episode "The Chronicles of Meap" in the beginning, they said 'Episode 38', but then at the end, when showing the next episode, they said 'Episode 40"? Nominated by # ....that Dan Povenmire (creator of Phineas and Ferb alongside with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) did not only create, direct, and write songs for Phineas and Ferb? In fact, he had worked for The Simpsons as a director, Rocko's Modern Life as an animator, SpongeBob Squarepants as a Director and Songwriter for C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E. S.O.N.G. Song and again, director in Family Guy. He had even once animated for Looney Tunes. Brian1236 05:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) # ....that the all of the Flynn-Fletcher family, (Mom, Dad, Candace, Phineas and Ferb) all have different hair colors. Lawrence's is brown, Linda's is dark orange, Candace's is light orange, Phineas's is red & Ferb's is green. Nominated by ChickenPoo # ...that Ferb sings 3 songs in his normal speaking voice (by Thomas Sangster), rather than his regular singing voice, done by Danny Jacob. These songs were The Ballad of Badbeard (song), The Twelve Days of Christmas and Everything's Better with Perry for Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Nominated by FerbFletcherFangirl96 14:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Used for May 2012's voting: # ...that Phineas and Ferb already made non-summer episodes three times: Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas, Christmas Vacation, That's the Spirit Nominated by Fae the biggest fan123, with an update by Phineasnandferbruletheworld # ...that The Chronicles of Meap was orginally going to be a normal episode, and that the second half was going to be called "Meaping with the Enemy?"? Nominated by Butch and bertie fan :) 20:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) # ...that Phineas may be ambidextrous as in "Watching and Waiting" he is seen playing the gitaur with both his left and right hands, though this could have been an error? Nominated by Butch and bertie fan :) 20:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) # ...that Major Monogram can see the outside of his screen when on camera? Nominated by NathanGMan # ...that when Candace tries to get her Mom to see the Big Idea, she doesn't look at the invention at all; she just closes her eyes and extends her arm, or one of the other. The moment she realizes it's gone, she turns to look and is upset. Nominated by Fear Not! 12:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) # ....that Thomas Sangster (the guy who provides Ferb's voice) is only second best to doing Perry's chirping sound right after Dee Bradley Baker (Dee Bradley Baker has also provided the voices for different characters from different shows aside from Perry The Platypus)? Nominated by Felix051098